L'Exposition
by Kitsune Yorisu
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont ensemble depuis trois ans déjà, ils décident d'aller à l'Exposition, une grande exposition où se rendent chaque année des centaines de gens... Personnage sans doute OOC. Attention Lemon!


Auteur : Kitsune Yorisu

Rating : Hmm un beau petit M.

Couple : Naruto/Sasuke ainsi que {Gaara/Sai et Kiba/Sakura.} brièvement aborder.

Genre : Romance, humour, Yaoi et Lemon ! Sans doute OOC.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Bonjour cher lecteur et/ou lectrice,**

**Avant que tu ne commence à lire cette fic, je dois te mettre en garde.  
En effet, il y a deux choses que tu te dois de savoir : **

**D'abord, si tu es homophobe, je t'invite tout de suite à cliquer sur la petite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite ou à gauche (sous linux).  
Ou mieux encore, fait la combinaison suivante : Ctrl + W.  
Enfin, l'histoire aura plusieurs points de vus (POV) celui de Naruto et de Sasuke, ainsi que le couple Gaara/Sai et Kiba/Sakura qui ne sera que très très peux aborder.**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

**Ps : Les phrases entres '...' sont les pensés des personnages.**

* * *

_**POV Naruto :**_

— Naru, je vais me doucher et on part.

— Okai Sasu !

Je regardais mon amant se diriger torse nu, vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir moulant parfaitement son jolie petit cul rebondis.

Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai dix-huit ans, j'ai les cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux bleus comme le saphir. Je suis plutôt grand et assez musclé. Mon amant n'est autre que Sasuke Uchiha, âgé lui aussi de dix-huit printemps, il a les cheveux noirs comme le pennage du corbeau, des yeux tout aussi noirs que l'abysse de la fosse de Mariannes. Nous sommes ensemble depuis déjà trois ans et, nous filons le parfait amours.

« Après bien dix minutes à chercher quoi me mettre, j'opte pour mon pantalon en cuir noir et un tee-shirt noir moulant, j'enfile le tous et me dirige dans la salle de bain, la chaleur est étouffante, la fumée embrume la pièce et une sombre clarté inonde la salle.

— Brr, Naru, dépêche toi de refermer, je me gèle.

Je rigole légèrement en exécutant son souhait, on peut apercevoir au-travers de la buée formée sur la vitre de protection de la douche le corps de mon amant en train de se laver. Je détourne rapidement les yeux.

'Contrôle toi Naru, ce n'est pas le moment de fléchir et de le prendre sous la douche'.

Je me coiffe rapidement, mais bon mon père m'a donné en héritage ses cheveux qui sont, comment dire impossible à coiffer ! Enfin, je termine tout cela en même temps que Sasuke qui éteint l'eau pour sortir.

« Il ouvre la vitre de la cabine de douche avant de sortir de celle-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher de le désirer mais, je tiendrais, nous sommes déjà en retard.

Malgré tout, je l'embrasse dans un tendre et langoureux baiser, nos langues allant chercher celle de l'autre, la goûtant, la savourant, provoquant la chair de poule malgré la chaleur étouffante de la salle d'eau. Au-bout de plusieurs secondes, le baiser est rompu par manque d'air, je termine le baiser par une petite morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de partir dans le salon.

_**POV Sasuke :**_

Je le regarde sortir de la salle de bain faisant rentrer une petite brise glacial dans cette fournaise.

Quelques minutes après sa sortie, je suis enfin habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'un haut ouvert en U surmonter d'un petit gilet à manche court gris dont le col est montant.

Je me dirige vers mon bien-aimé, qui est installé sur le sofa. Je passe derrière lui pour l'enfermer de mes bras, déposant des baisers papillons dans son cou dorée.

—Hmmm...Sas'...

— On y va Mon Coeur ?

Il acquiesce et se lève déposant au passage un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Nous quittons l'appartement pour nous rendre à l'exposition Sud, un lieu où règne une atmosphère de joie toute la journée, tout un tas de gens si trouve, des plus simples habillé normalement au plus sophistiqué déguisé en un cosplay de leur héros favoris.

— Sasu ?

— Hn... ?

— Tu sais qui il y aura là-bas ?

Je mets un certain temps à y réfléchir, Gaara m'a fait promettre de ne pas dire qu'il y serait avec Sai.

— Il y aura Kiba et Sakura...

— Et Gaara et Sai ?

— ... Non, ils ne peuvent pas venir.

Il fait un « oh » de tristesse, cela me blesse de devoir lui mentir, mais bon, il aura la surprise. Heureusement, cette peine n'est que passagère à l'arrivée du dit lieu, des tas de gens marchent en direction du bâtiment principal, certains sont dehors en train de fumée, on croise quelques personnages célèbre des oeuvres de Eiichirō Oda ou encore de Maki Murakami.

Après s'être garé, nous entrons finalement dans l'exposition, inutile de préciser la grandeur de celle-ci, des stands à pertes de vue et une foule immense. J'envoie un sms à Gaara pour le prévenir de notre arrivée.

#On est arrivé, bougez-vous de me dire où vous êtes, Naru est triste de savoir que vous ne venez pas et tu sais à quel point je déteste le savoir triste.#

— Sas' ? À qui tu parles ?

— Personne ! Bon, euh... On va où ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de chanter...

Je souris à cette réponse, je l'emmène direct au stand de chant, je sais qu'il adore chanter. Au passage je renvois un sms pour dire qu'on est au stand de karaoké.

#okai, on vous rejoint là-bas et désolé je sais que tu hais qu'il soit triste. Gaara#

Après s'être fait un chemin dans la foule qui réclamait des « free hugs », nous arrivons au stand de karaoké, Naruto s'y inscris après avoir reçu un non de ma part, je ne chante que quand je suis avec lui.

— Et voici Naruto, qui va nous interpréter Move de Satoshi Hino ! Cria l'animatrice.

— Totsuzen ni kuzure dashita Shinjiteta nani mo kamo ga IRA datsu mama nagetsuketetan da hageshii KOTOBA

'Sa musique préférée', pensai-je. J'adore sa voix, ce timbre qui peut monter dans l'aigu lors des notes longues...

— Hey Sas' !

Je me retournai vers cette voix grave que je ne connais que trop bien.

— Gaara. Tu vas bien ? Sai n'est pas avec toi ?

— Très bien merci. Si, il est allé devant la scène faire la groupie.

Je regarde en direction de la scène, en effet il y est et Naruto essaie de ne pas être déconcentré par ces hurlements de fan en pleine admiration. La chanson ce finit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Naruto descend avant de donner une accolade à Sai. Lorsqu'il voit Gaara, inutile de dire que l'éclair jaune est passé.

— Sas' ! Pourquoi tu m'as mentis ! T'es méchant.

Je retiens un rire en voyant sa moue faussement boudeuse. Gaara à vu que je me retenais de rire et donc explique que l'idée venait de lui. Je suis pardonné d'un tendre et doux baiser.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans soucis, nous vîmes en coup de vent Sakura et Kiba, Gaara et Sai durent partir après notre concours sur le dernier jeu de danse à la mode, la partie était serrée mais finalement, je l'ai remporté suivie de très prêt par Sai.

— Bon, L'expo va fermer dans une heure, on achète les « souvenirs » ? Lui demandais-je.

— Oui ! Hurla mon cher et tendre.

Ce fût donc l'extase aux boutiques, mon Naru voulant tout acheter...

— 40 euros le tous.

— Voilà !

Je regardais son achat et vit une queue de renard ainsi qu'un bonnet marron surmonté d'oreille de renard, il équipa la queue à son pantalon et mit le bonnet avant de me regarder.

Inutile de me voiler la face, je le veux tout de suite et qu'importe qu'on soit en pleine foule...

— Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

— Naru, t'as intérêt à cavalé, comment dire...Je suis... Fan de toi là... Répondis-je d'un sourire pervers.

_**POV Naruto :**_

Je le vois s'avancer vers moi, un sourire pervers dessinant ses lèvres, son corps avançant tel un loup ayant trouvé sa proie. Son bassin est bientôt contre le mien, je vois son visage s'approcher du mien, un baiser doux et tendre se fait alors que ses mains chute vers mes hanches, je sens qu'il caresse la queue de renard que j'ai acheté. Son souffle chaud frôle mes lèvres, puis un murmure.

— T'es mignon en renard... T'es prêt pour tout à l'heure ?

Je rougis à cette entente, me racle la gorge, lui fait un clin d'oeil et file au stand suivant nos mains entrelacé.

Je me prends un tour de coup surmonté d'une petite clochette que l'on peut retirer et l'enfile, bon okai, je vais me calmer avec mes achats, je le vois qui se retient... Faut dire, j'achète les objets non sans une once d'idée coquine en tête...

Finalement, l'heure passe vite est l'on se retrouve dans la voiture, lui conduisant la voiture, mes doigts enlacé dans sa main droite posé sur le levier de vitesse. On chante à tue-tête plusieurs musiques dont du Nightwish, ou encore du Kyo. Les gens ont dû nous prendre pour des fous dans la voiture.

Je jette les clés dans la mythique pot dans l'entrée et vais m'allonger sur le sofa. Je suis vite rejoins par mon tendre amant.

Il s'installe entre mes jambes, se couchant légèrement sur moi pour venir mordiller mes lèvres avant de déposer les siennes lentement sur les miennes, sa langue quémandant l'accès qui lui est immédiatement autorisé, nos langues s'entremêlant en un ballet des plus aphrodisiaques, très vite nous ne sommes plus reliés que par un mince filet de salive qui se rompt lorsqu'il revient à l'assaut plus affamé qu'avant. Je sens une légère bosse se former sous son pantalon moulant, je m'empresse de lui déboutonné son jean, il sourit avec de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille alors que je termine mon déboutonnage.

— Tu es pressé à ce que je vois... Me murmure-t-il.

— Oui... Faut dire que tu m'as plus que chauffer à l'expo !

— Hn...

Je ne sais comment il a fait mais, sans m'en rendre compte nous ne sommes plus que vêtu de nos boxer et moi de ma queue de renard. Son souffle heurte mes lèvres, ses lèvres se pose dans mon cou où elle laisse un fantastique suçon, sa langue descend le long de mon corps, vient titiller mon tétons droit, appliquant des mouvements de langue fort révélateur sur ses intentions, cette vue de lui s'approchant de plus en plus de mon bas-ventre ne fit rien d'autre qu'augmenter l'effet de durcissement.

Je le vois descendre lentement vers mon boxer avant de me le retirer de ses dents, dévoilant ma virilité d'un bond, il se lèche les lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser faisant tressauter mon membre de ce contact doux et chaud.

— S...Sas'...

Il sourit lentement avant de donner un coup de langue humidifiant ma verge, cette langue si chaude, si douce, se contact si bon lorsque sa langue vient faire le tour de mon gland, avant de descendre lentement sur toute la longueur, ce manège d'aller et retour provoque en moi des réactions de bien-être, je lui fais savoir très vite que j'en voudrais plus par un léger déhancher.

Sa langue remonte lentement, passe sur ma verge avant de se retirer pour venir m'embrasser, le baiser est tendre mais, je lui mordille la lèvre pour lui dire que le sadisme n'est pas à l'heure actuelle souhaitable.

— Mon petit renard...

Un sourire vient fleurir aux coins de mes lèvres alors qu'il prend possession de ma verge entièrement, l'aspirant et la léchant goulument. Un autre déhancher de ma part lui fait faire un va et vient sur toute la longueur de mon sexe.

— Ahhh...Sas'...

Un autre râle m'échappe alors qu'il continue ses mouvements de pompe sur mon membre dressé comme un soldat au garde-à-vous. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux avant d'accompagner ses va-et-vient, ceux-ci sont tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. Alors qu'il continue son œuvre, il introduit en moi un doigt me crispant une fraction de seconde sous la surprise. Son doigt suit les mouvements de sa tête, un second vient rejoindre le premier suivi d'un troisième.

— Han ! Mon Cœur, prend moi !

Un léger râle de plaisir s'empare de lui alors qu'il prend entièrement mon sexe en bouche avant de créer un effet d'aspiration, il reproduit ce mouvement à plusieurs reprises, je finis par jouir dans sa bouche alors que ma semence coule dans sa gorge.

Il avale le tout avant de se pencher vers moi. Je récupère un peu de sperme laissé aux coins de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Je le sens se replacer entre mes jambes, sa virilité touchant la mienne commençant à devenir mou, il m'embrasse pour une énième fois avant d'enfoncer son sexe en moi, d'abord seulement le gland puis lentement le reste, il reste enfoncer le temps que je ne m'habitue à sa présence.

— Va-y, bouge...

Il mordille une fraction de seconde mon cou avant d'assouvir mon désir, un coup de rein est produit, ses déhancher se font sentir, son sexe entrant et sortant au rythme de mes râles de plaisir, il garde une allure constante, je sais qu'il veut que je bande de nouveau avant d'accélérer.

Au bout de cinq minutes je suis de nouveau dur, à son plus grand plaisir, un violent coup de rein m'envoie une décharge électrique dans tout le corps me faisant cabrer mon dos en un arc de cercle.

C'est coup de bassin sont toujours aussi rapide et puissant, je peux sentir la moindre parcelle de chair entrer en moi, frottant, raclant chaque parcelle de mon anatomie. J'ai chaud, la sueur nous gagne mais, la fin est encore loin.

« Il se renfonce en moi jusqu'à la garde, touchant ma prostate, ce point qui n'est autre que l'interrupteur du plaisir, des vagues de bien-être s'empare de moi, mon corps est parcourut de spasme dû à ce labourage.

Les minutes défiles, ou peut-être des heures, je ne sais pas en tout cas l'appartement est rempli de gémissement et de cris de bonheur, d'extase.

Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est jouir de nouveau mais, je veux jouir en même temps que lui, je le sens ralentir alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres... Le sadique à reprit place, il va lentement, sortant son sexe entièrement pour le réentrée lentement en moi...

— Alors ?

— Te...Temee ! Articulais-je entre deux gémissements.

— Haha.

Il accélère de nouveau, reproduisant ses mouvements de sadique, sortant entièrement pour venir se renfoncer d'un coup sec en moi. Je sens la fin proche et j'en déduis que lui aussi au vu de la chaleur croissante de son sexe.

Ses mains viennent dans mon dos avant de me soulever pour venir m'asseoir sur lui, nos torses sont collés à celui de l'autre, nos souffle caressant les lèvres de l'autre. Je passe mes bras derrières son cou alors que je l'embrasse passionnément sous ses déhancher qui sont plus lent mais plus profond, il ne peut sortir son sexe dans cette position mais, il touche ma garde à chaque petit déhancher, chaque petit cou envoie une vague destructrice. Quelques secondes alors que le baiser s'accentue tout comme ses coups de rein, je ne tarde pas à jouir sur nos torses, cette contraction se fait ressentir au niveau de mon fondement, cette contraction enserrant son sexe le fait jouir en moi, déversant ce liquide si chaud.

— SASU !

— Ah...Naru...

Alors que nous retombons sur le canapé, haletant, le souffle court, le noir survient, je me sens partir dans les bras de Morphée...

À mon réveil, je me trouve dans les bras de mon amant, toujours sur le canapé. Il a dû lui aussi s'assoupir. Je dépose des baisers dans son cou avant de le voir bouger, un sourire illuminant ses traits fin.

— C'était génial. Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Il se lève avant de me dire où se trouve ses habits, je me lève à mon tour pour aller les lui prendre avant de voir tomber au sol un écrin noir... Je l'ouvre lentement y découvrant un bague d'argent platiné, montrant deux renards enlacé l'un à l'autre...

— Sas'...

**FIN**

* * *

Je sais ! J'ai osé arrêter la fic ici... Pardonnez-moi cher lecteur/lectrices... Comment ai-je pu faire une telle ignominie... Je suis ignoble hinhinhin...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux que vous l'ayez lu, j'espère que la fin vous laissera rêveur quant à ce que cela peut vouloir signifier... Quand pensez-vous ?

De gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu/me lirons, laissez une review si l'envie vous le dit et à une prochaine fiction, pourquoi pas une fic à chapitre... Je ne sais pas enfaîte...

**_Kitsune Yorisu._**


End file.
